The Castle
The Castle is the ninth episode of Season 2 of Fargo, as well as the nineteenth episode overall. It premiered on December 7, 2015. Description Peggy and Ed agree to follow through with their plan at the Motor Motel, Lou faces jurisdictional politics and Hanzee reports back to the Gerhardts. Plot Having fled from the cabin, Hanzee makes his way back to the gas station and fatally shoots the owner. He then proceeds to dress is shoulder wound when Peggy attacked him with the scissors. He then takes the owner's car and drives off. Lou, Hank, Ben, and other local police officers question Peggy and Ed at the cabin. Ed tells them about the meeting he set up with Mike at the Motor Motel in Sioux Falls. The local police decide to stake out the motel and have Ed wired for the meeting with Mike. Mike calls his superiors with the KC mafia and tells them The Undertaker (who he had killed) never showed up and he is now going to meet Ed to collect the eldest Gerhardt, Dodd. Hanzee watches as the police bring Peggy and Ed to the motel and set up their stake out. He calls the Gerhardt compound and tells Floyd that Dodd is still alive but a captive of the KC mafia holed up in the motel in Sioux Falls. Floyd, Bear, and some others head to Sioux Falls. The Gerhardt clan arrive at the motel at night. They begin to systematically kill all the cops in their rooms. Ben, who is guarding Peggy and Ed, kills two Gerhardts but then is knocked out by Peggy. Hanzee, who was instructed to stay behind and protect Floyd, knifes her dead. Bear attacks Lou. Hanzee goes on a precise killing spree downing both cops and Gerhardts. He seriously injures Hank and then goes after Peggy and Ed. As Bear strangles Lou, a spaceship appears above the motel. As Bear looks up at the spaceship Lou is able to grab a gun and fatally shoot Bear. Hanzee also stares upward at the spaceship as Peggy and Ed come out of their room. Peggy throws hot water on Hanzee's face giving them time to flee the motel as he chases after them. Lou stops to help Hank. Mike shows up expecting to get Dodd but sees all the dead bodies and just turns around and leaves. Lou goes in pursuit of Hanzee, Peggy, and Ed. Cast Main cast *Kirsten Dunst as Peggy Blumquist *Patrick Wilson as Trooper Lou Solverson *Jesse Plemons as Ed Blumquist *Jean Smart as Floyd Gerhardt *Ted Danson as Sheriff Hank Larsson Recurring cast *Cristin Milioti as Betsy Solverson *Bokeem Woodbine as Mike Milligan *Keir O'Donnell as Detective Ben Schmidt *Terry Kinney as Chief Gibson *Wayne Duvall as Captain Jeb Cheney *Ryan O'Nan as Ricky G *Zahn McClarnon as Hanzee Dent *Angus Sampson as Bear Gerhardt Special guest star *Martin Freeman as Barton Brixby (narration) Co-starring *Brad Mann as Gale Kitchen *Raven Stewart as Molly Solverson *Bob Bainborough as Maynard Oltorf *Emily Haine as Noreen Vanderslice *Elizabeth Bowen as SD Trooper Sue Lutz *Jayson Terrien as SD Trooper Bowden *Paul Welch as SD Trooper Darnell *Victor Atelevich as SD Trooper Milch *David Haysom as SD Trooper Uncredited *Todd Mann as Wayne Kitchen (archive footage) *Markus Parillo as The Undertaker (archive footage) *Brad Garrett as Joe Bulo (archive footage) *Jeffery Donovan as Dodd Gerhardt (archive footage) *Rachel Keller as Simone Gerhardt (archive footage) *Rachel Marvel as Constance Heck (archive footage) Deaths *Maynard Oltorf *Constance Heck (confirmed fate) *Captain Jeb Cheney *Trooper Sue Lutz *Trooper Darnell *Trooper Milch *Chief Gibson *Floyd Gerhardt *Bear Gerhardt *Several unnamed South Dakota State Patrol troopers *Several unnamed Gerhardt Crime Syndicate members Trivia To be added. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes